


never read the terms and conditions

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon knew from the moment he stepped into the room that something wrong had happened.“Okay, what did you do?”
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2019 party!





	never read the terms and conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [vixxmas prompt](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2145.html?thread=203617#cmt203617) "neo (ot6), spy au"
> 
> OP did not appear, and the neo is mostly implied... I know it's there but it doesn't show, so I can totally get you a refund neo ficlet if you ask, OP. Just let me know! ♥
> 
> (there's also implied wonshik/jaehwan/hongbin, couldn't help myself)

Hakyeon knew from the moment he stepped into the room that something wrong had happened. He wasn’t sure what tipped him off first, if it was Wonshik’s jiggly leg or Jaehwan’s absolute silence.

“Okay,” he said, crossing his arms and watching all of them react, “What did you do?”

If he had needed any confirmation, their reactions would’ve definitely been it. Wonshik, Hongbin and Jaehwan shared a look, before doing the best impression of a horror movie triplets that Hakyeon had seen, by saying “Nothing” at the _exact_ same time.

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were nowhere to be seen and part of Hakyeon hoped it was because they had nothing to do with this. He knew better than that, but there was still hope.

“I am going to repeat it once, and if you don’t tell me, don’t expect me to help you.”

His stern face must have worked because after sharing a _look_ , Jaehwan actually spoke up.

“It’s _possible_ that we are not sure of where the spy cam is.”

It took a little wrangling from Hakyeon’s part, he finally managed to get the full story out of them.

“You mean to tell me that you lost the very very expensive camera that you were specifically requested not to lose?”

Three nods.

“The one that you were denied at first but that you swore that you would take good care of?”

“That one,” Hongbin said.

“You did what?” Sanghyuk said from behind him. Hakyeon turned around just to see Taekwoon and him coming into the room, a couple of trays from the coffee shop on the other side of the street on their hands.

“Noona is going to _murder_ you,” was all that Taekwoon said before picking his own drink from the tray and sitting on one of the further armchairs of the room. Hakyeon squinted at him briefly for that, it’s not like Hakyeon wanted to be the bad guy whenever they messed up.

Taekwoon caught him looked and winked, the brat. He’d take care of him later.

He took a deep breath, back to the problem at hand.

“First, are you sure it is lost? Have you looked _everywhere_ for the camera?” Jaehwan looked offended that Hakyeon even dared to ask that question. “Don’t look at me like that, the camera is made so it is not found,” he said. He did not really trust their searching abilities when they were scared of Sojin noona but he knew that telling them was not going to help.

“Have you tried seeing the camera signal and see what is filming?” he tried, and now _that_ got a reaction, both Wonshik, Jaehwan and Hongbin perking up. Good. Time for a plan. He turned around, looking at both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon, who looked at him instantly. “Sanghyuk, go find the signal of the camera and try to see if there’s anything useful there.” Hakyeon waited until Sanghyuk had nodded before focusing on Taekwoon. “Wait until Sanghyuk has found the signal. If there is something, go where he directs you. If not, call me, I’ll need your help.”

“You three,” Hakyeon said, turning to the trio looking guiltily at him, “are going to look _again_ through every possible place the camera could be.”

“ _Every_ place?” Jaehwan asked. He seemed ready to share more, so Hakyeon got ahead, speaking up before he could.

“Every. Place. I don’t want to know where. I’m not going to ask,” all three seemed relieved at that and Hakyeon wished he did not know what all this meant. It would be hypocritical of him to berate them for it, too. “But this is the last favor I’m doing for you. If the camera does not appear and Sojin noona asks, I’m ratting you out.”

 _If it does not appear, start runninng_ , is what he meant.

(The camera appeared, but not before the six of them had packed their bags ready for their escape. No matter what Hakyeon had said he wasn’t going to let them go alone and risk them dying.)

(It’s good the camera appeared, though. No one could have survived Sojin’s wrath if it actually got lost. Hakyeon knew they could take down entire armies with barely sweating, but Weapon Engineer Sojin was a force to be reckoned with.)

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
